1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to light guiding assemblies and, particularly to a light guiding assembly used in portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices usually include keypads for inputting information. When operating such portable electronic devices in the dark, keys of the keypads often need to be illuminated to be seen and operated by users. Each key can be illuminated by a light source corresponding to the key. However, this type of keypad is expensive since many light sources are required.
A typical way to reduce the number of light sources is to use a light guiding assembly. To improve the external appearance and quality of the portable electronic device, the light guiding assembly may include a number of light guiding plates, thereby making the keypad of the portable electronic device illuminating different color light corresponding to the color of the light guiding plate. For example, referring to FIG. 3, a typical light guiding assembly 1 includes a first light guiding plate 2 with one color and a second light guiding plate 3 with another color different from the color of the first light guiding plate 2. The first light guiding plate 2 is integrated with the second light guiding plate 3, so an interface 4 is formed between the first light guiding plate 2 and the second light guiding plate 3. However, when using the light guiding assembly 1, different color light may be mixed in the interface 4 to affect the illuminating quality of the keypad.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.